1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pliers having a pair of squeezable handles. The invention further relates to a tool that can serve as a universal prying device. It provides multiple plying forces superior to those associated with crowbars and pry bars especially since it does not require wedging against another surface to function. It can act as a true “stand alone” prying mechanism. In a first preferred embodiment, the forward most tips of this plier-pryer set are supplied with elongate needle nose edges . . . most preferably, one tip being longer and overlapping the other. In a first alternative embodiment, one of the two plier-pryer tips is provided with a toothed claw for nail and stud removal. In another embodiment, the multi-purpose tool is provided with quickly connecting/disconnecting tips for interchangeable prying uses. In yet another variation, the pryer-pliers are fitted with a central edge surface for cutting, and possibly also stripping, wire.
Most preferably, the tool of this invention is supplied with integral handle arms or supports, from a hardened steel alloy substantially surrounded on both sides with more amenable, easier to handle gripping material (i.e. rubber, plastic, etc.). With this preferred embodiment, the tool may be hammered from one or both handles after being situated into an area needing to be pried apart.
End uses for this tool include prying apart carpentry molding without damaging same, disassembling various motorcycle and other small engine components, including engine heads and side covers held together by worn out gaskets (without having to leverage against adjacent parts or surfaces), worn hoses from their radiator or other engine connections, separating components that are virtually stuck to one another (as if glued together) through gunk build up and/or worn spacers over time, removing circuit chips from their motherboards, separating freely standing wood piles nailed to each other but to no other firmly fixed surface and/or prying open the links of a free-standing chain. It is especially useful in those circumstances where crowbar/pry bars might otherwise work but at the risk of damaging adjacent surfaces or where such prior art devices (crowbars and/or prybars) just won't fit. Still larger versions may be suitably used for building demolition and/or for fire and other emergency vehicle first responder rescues.
2) Description of Relevant Art
In chronological order, there is known a piston ring remover, as disclosed in Landaw U.S. Pat. No. 1,324,557. It includes a pair of handles which when squeezed together will cause the upper jaws to spread apart a piston ring for easier removal.
In Epstein U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,019, that tool is made convertible by having a central pivot screw adjust between left and right aperture settings. When its handles are squeezed together, the top tip pairs to the Epstein tool spread apart for assisting with the manual removal of spring retaining clips or rings.
The convertible plier tool of Medved U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,075 included means for spreading apart jaws when its lever handles were moved together, then converting to the opposite so that its jaws can be brought together rather than apart.
Reversible jaw tips is the focus of Lin U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,105 for the snap ring pliers shown and described therein.
But none of the preceding tools show a plier/pryer spreading assist having handles which may be hammered in place before manipulation to spread apart the levered arms. Nor does any of the art show offset pryer tips that can be wedged behind molding and other woodwork applications. Alternately, one embodiment of this invention includes a nail pulling claw tip. Yet another variation incorporates wire cutters and/or wire stripping apertures along the lever handles nearest the connecting means to this tool for even greater end use applicability.